It is previously known to arrange a planetary transmission in conjunction with the wheel of a vehicle. The drive shaft of the vehicle is then provided with an inner sun wheel for the planetary transmission, and a static housing surrounding the planetary transmission is provided with an outer gear ring. The sun wheel and the gear ring interact with planet wheels which are arranged on a planet carrier. The planet carrier is connected to a hub which is mounted in the static housing, and a vehicle wheel can be mounted on the hub by means of wheel bolts. By arranging a planetary transmission in conjunction with the wheel of a vehicle, an increase in torque from the drive shaft to the wheel is obtained. In order to brake the vehicle, friction discs are arranged on the periphery of the planet carrier, which interact with disc plates which are arranged in the static housing.
The construction of the known planetary transmission is such that it is not suitable for large and heavy vehicles, such as industrial machinery, which would require, for example, a stronger hub bearing arrangement and thus a longer hub in the axial direction. This would, however, place greater demands on the connection between the planet carrier and the hub, at the same time as it is desirable to keep the planetary transmission as a whole as compact as possible.